Entrevista Dragon Ball: Bouken Special
Entrevista a Akira Toriyama en libro Dragon Ball: Bouken Special, lanzado con un especial de la revista Shonen Jump el 1 de diciembre de 1987. Súper entrevista a Akira Toriyama *E = Entrevistador *T = Toriyama ---- thumb|270|Portada de [[Dragon Ball: Bouken Special.]] Rincón de Dragon Ball E: ¿Por qué Goku tiene cola? T: No puede evitarlo, tal vez fue un retroceso ancestral. E: ¿De qué están hechas las Esferas del Dragón? T: Me las imagino como el mármol semitransparente. E: ¿Por qué hay siete Esferas del Dragón? T: Es símplemente porque hay ocho esferas en Hakken-den''El Nansō Satomi Hakkenden es una novela épica del siglo 19, el autor es Kyokutei Bakin. Narra las hazañas de ocho samurai medio hermanos, todos descendientes de un perro. Cada uno de ellos nació con un orbe de cristal, que Toriyama se está refiriendo aquí., y odiaría que sean exactamente lo mismo, así que tuvo que ser siete. '''E: ¿Quién hizo las mismas Esferas del Dragón?' T: Whoa! Ahora que lo mencionas, se me ocurrió algo realmente bueno. ¿Quién las hizo, me preguntas? Tendría que haber sido Kami (Dios), supongo. E: ¿El nombre "Bulma" viene de Blue Mountain? ¿O es de los bloomers (bragas) que usan las niñas? T: Es a partir de los bloomers que usan las niñas. E: ¿Por qué Bulma se cortó el cabello? T: Eso fue para mostrar que habían pasado tres años, y también porque me gustan las chicas con el pelo corto. E: ¿Por qué Krilin no tiene nariz? T: Hmm ... (silencio largo). Krilin tiene una idiosincrasia física que le permite respirar a través de su piel. E: ¿Será que Arale siempre aparecerá de nuevo? T: Probablemente no. E: Desde Oolong, sólo puede permanecer transformado durante cinco minutos antes de tener que descansar por un minuto, ¿con Puar es así? T: No. Puar se graduó correctamente del Kindergarten Transformación del Sur, por lo que puede transformarse libremente. E: Si Ox Satán era # 2 discípulo de Kame-Sen'nin, ¿por qué no puede usar el KameHameHa? T: Es debido a que Ox Satán es del tipo que se basa en la potencia más que en técnicas, y también quizá porque no era lo suficientemente bueno (para dominarlo). E: Desde Goku en un primer momento no había visto ningún otro humano junto a su abuelo Son Gohan, ¿cómo descubre que su abuelo fue asesinado por un monstruo (que en realidad era el mismo Goku)? T: Eso es porque el abuelo de Goku le había dicho a menudo sobre el monstruo, así que cuando se encontró con la casa todo destrozado y su abuelo muerto, pensó que debió haber sido el monstruo. E: ¿Por qué no pensó Goku en usar su deseo a Shenlong para traer a su abuelo Son Gohan de nuevo a la vida? T: Bueno, supongo que fue porque pudo reencontrarse con su abuelo de nuevo, probablemente estaba bien. E: Kame-Sen'nin dijo que Kinto era una nube importante que fue un regalo de Dios, pero la gente de la Aldea Jingle dijo que esas nubes eran común verlas hace mucho tiempo. ¿Cuál de ellas es la correcta? T: Hace mucho tiempo, Dios tenía un montón de ellas, pero se mantuvo repartiéndolas por lo que disminuyeron drásticamente en número. E: ¿El mar alrededor de la isla de Kame House no tiene la marea alta y la marea baja? T: Hmm ... Ah! La isla en sí está flotando! ¿Qué te parece? Ah, pero entonces usted podría preguntar por qué no se mueve con las mareas. Hmm ... E: Cuando Goku tomó al Jefe Conejo hacia la luna, ¿por qué no se convierta en un Ōzaru? T: Eso es porque no va a transformarse a menos que sea una luna llena, y en ese momento era sólo una media luna. Incluso de cerca, una media luna es todavía una media luna. E: ¿Qué es el bastón que Kame-Sen'nin siempre está sosteniendo? T: Es sólo un bastón. E: En la 21ª Torneo de Artes Marciales en un principio el Anunciador es sólo un anunciador, y hay otro chico que sirve como árbitro. Pero a mitad de camino, por alguna razón, el árbitro se desvanece, y el Anunciador se convierte en un árbitro y comienza a hacer los diez cargos. ¿Por qué pasa esto? T: Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón. Uh, vamos a ver, tal vez era para ahorrar dinero en costos de mano de obra. E: ¿Por qué el General Blue tiene tantos animales como secuaces? T: Es un dolor dibujar diferente aspectos de seres humanos. Es por eso que muchos de los otros personajes son animales también. Esto hace que sea más fácil. E: Desde que Jackie Chun impactó la luna, que le ha pasado a la Mafia Conejo? T: Están a la deriva por el espacio. E: Aparentemente han pasado 20 años desde que Tao Pai Pai se convirtió en un asesino, pero ¿qué hizo antes de eso? T: Probablemente, antes de que fuera un asesino, él era un empleado de oficina. Luego salió de la carrera de ratas y se convirtió en un asesino. E: ¿Cuántos metros de altura tiene la Torre de Karin? T: Vaya, eso es una pregunta difícil. Sobre la altura suficiente para llegar a la estratosfera. No, no es lo suficientemente alto como para tomar a Goku un día completo para subir. E: ¿A dónde va Tsuru-Sen'nin tras salir volando? T: Es probable que esté en el desierto o en algún lugar secreto en espera de su oportunidad de venganza, supongo. E: ¿Cuál es el significado detrás del kanji 楽 (raku; "comodidad, facilidad") que Yamcha lleva en su Dogi? T: No hay verdadero significado detrás de él; él sólo le gusta estar cómodo. E: ¿Chaoz usa una máscara, o es su verdadero rostro? T: Su rostro realmente se ve así. E: ¿Hay algún significado detrás de esa marca de estrella en el sombrero de Pilaf? T: Simplemente significa que es después de las esferas del dragón. Rincón de Akira Toriyama E: ¿Qué cosa quiere hacer en este momento? T: Más que nada, me gustaría mudarse a una parte que sea más tranquilo E: Si no te hubieras convertido en un artista de manga, qué línea de trabajo crees que habrías tenido? T: Las Imágenes son mi único punto fuerte, por lo que tendría que ser algo relacionado con las imágenes. E: ¿Como qué le gustaría reencarnarse? T: Como un ser humano. Me gustaría nacer de nuevo como mí mismo, pero con más talento. E: Si usted va a otro país extranjero, que país le gustaría visitar la próxima vez? T: Me gustaría ir a Nepal o algún lugar así. E: ¿A qué edad se enamoró por primera vez, y qué clase de persona era el objeto de su afecto? T: Fue en preescolar, con una chica de mi barrio llamado Akemi Kurita. Ella era muy linda. E: ¿Qué tipo de mujer le gusta más? T: Me gusta la gente eficientes. Soy bastante impaciente, así que no puedo soportar a la gente holgazan alrededor. Eficientes, las mujeres atractivas son grandes. E: ¿Qué tenía su esposa que le hizo casarse con ella? (su esposa es la artista de manga Nachi Mikami-san) T: La admiraba por su personalidad adulta y su atención a las necesidades de otras personas. E: ¿Cómo ha sido desde que se casó con su esposa? T: Afortunadamente, ella no ha cambiado mucho. La única cosa es que ella sale de su camino para la gente de su alrededor, y no decirles recta de cómo se siente. Ella no se anduvo con rodeos conmigo sin embargo. E: ¿Te gustaría hacer trampa en ella? T: No soy tan valiente. Pero si se que no se va a enterar, me gustaría probarlo un poco. E: ¿Qué clase de persona quieres que tu hijo Sasuke-kun llegue a ser? T: Supongo que sería bueno para él ser astuto, o quizás pícaro. No me importa lo inteligente que sea. Si está sano y fuerte, eso sería lo mejor. E: ¿Qué nombre le gustaría que le llame Sasuke-kun cuando sea mayor? T: "Papi" (A-chan) o "Pops" (Otto), supongo. E: ¿Usted planea tener otro hijo? ¿Cuántos hijos quieres? T: No, los dos está bien. Pero supongo que estaría bien tener otro si es una niña. Una cosita. E: ¿Por qué ha trabajado siempre en Aichi Prefecture? T: Es simplemente demasiado de un dolor (mover). Además, yo soy un verdadero chico de campo, y yo no puedo soportar lo concurrido que Tokio es. E: ¿Cuál es la cosa más feliz de su vida hasta ahora? T: Yo tendría que decir que cuando mi manga se convirtió en un éxito, y por fin pude poner comida en la mesa haciendo manga. E: En la otra cara, ¿cuál fue el momento más difícil para usted? T: Eso también tiene que estar en convertirse en un artista de manga. No pude dormir o elaborar material; No me había dado cuenta de que sería un trabajo tan difícil. E: ¿Cuándo comenzó su adelgazamiento del cabello? T: Hace unos tres años, supongo. Pero de vuelta en el día, tenía el pelo tan espeso que me llamaron “destroyer of hair-clippers”. E: Si usted fuera completamente calvo, llevaría un peluquín? T: No, no lo haría. Iría con la cabeza descubierta. E: ¿Qué tipo de veterano quisiera llegar a ser? T: Me gustaría ser el tipo de vejestorio que pretende ser senil para que puedan espiar a su hija en el baño. E: ¿Por qué siempre llevas una máscara de gas en sus autorretratos?'''Se refiere a Tori-Bot, su autoparodia más frecuente T: Porque es vergonzoso dibujar mi propia cara. '''E: ¿Ve "Dragon Ball" en la TV todas las semanas? T: Sí, es mi propio trabajo, así que al menos trato de verlo. E: ¿Qué hace principalmente en sus días libres? T: Voy a hacer las rondas de supermercados o montar mi moto, pero desde que nació mi hijo, yo no he sido capaz de hacer eso demasiado tampoco. E: ¿Usted bebe alcohol? T: No. Incluso cuando lo hago, yo sólo voy a tener alrededor de un solo vaso de cerveza. E: ¿Usted fuma? T: Que hago. Hoy en día yo fumo hasta cerca de tres paquetes de Cigarrillos Caster al día. Akira Toriyama Datos Completos *'Lugar de nacimiento': Aichi Prefecture. *'Fecha de nacimiento y signo del zodiaco': 05 de abril, Shōwa 30 1955. Aries. *'Altura, Peso, Tipo de sangre': 174 cm, 68 kg, A. *'Escuela': Aichi Prefectural Okoshi Technical High School, Curso de Diseño *'Composición familiar': Mi padre, mi madre, mi esposa, mi hijo y yo. Entonces tengo un gato (llamado Koge), un perro, y dos pájaros. *'Aficiones': Motos. Coches. La lectura (revistas). Modelos de construcción. dar vueltas a diferentes supermercados. *'Oftalmología': 0.1 o 6/60; apenas capaz de leer las mayores letras en la tabla optométrica en ambos ojos. *'Colores favoritos y que menos te gusta': Me gusta el amarillo. Odio el púrpura. *'Alimentos favoritos y menos favoritos': Me gusta chuletas de cerdo y de curry, así que supongo chuletas con curry es mi favorito. Odio la calabaza. *'Deportes favoritos': Juego de béisbol y tenis de mesa. Miro golf. *'Equipo de béisbol Profesional favorito': The Chūnichi Dragons, cuando están en buena forma. *'Animales favoritos y menos favorito': odio las ratas, pero me gusta todos los demás animales. *'Palabra favorita': Raku facilidad"; esto es por cierto el mismo kanji Yamcha lleva, como se mencionó anteriormente *'Música favorita': Cualquier cosa siempre y cuando no sea cantado en japonés. *'Moto (s) usted monta actualmente' Una CBR400F y Silk Road (ambos fabricados por Honda). *'Película Número uno favorita': Witness con John Book (una película de 1985 en la que Harrison Ford interpreta a un personaje llamado "John Book") *'Animación favorita': Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind y Night on the Galactic Railroad. *'Malos hábitos': Hurgar mis oídos. *'Respetas a alguien': De vez en cuando me respeto a mí mismo. *'Temas preferidos y menos preferidos en la escuela': me gustó artes y oficios. No había ningún tema en particular que no me gustó. *'Sus puntos buenos y sus puntos malos': Un buen aspecto de mí es que no soy muy particular acerca de las cosas. Un aspecto malo es que soy indeciso. Rincón del Manga E: ¿Qué artista del manga es su favorito? T: En lugar de ser mi "favorito", creo que Katsuhiro Ōtomo es increíble. E: ¿Cuál es su manga favorito número uno? T: Astro Boy. No solía ser esta revista llamada Shonen, y me gustó prácticamente cada manga que corrió en el mismo. Últimamente "Oishinbo" y "Bari-Bari Densetsu" han sido interesantes. E: ¿En qué tipo de papel dibuja manga? T: Barato, papel kent ordinario. E: ¿Qué tipo de pluma usa siempre? T: Un G-Pen. Hecho por Zebra. E: Si Goku y Arale pelearan, ¿quién crees que ganaría? T: Supongo Arale probablemente es más fuerte.En aquel entonces iban en el Capítulo 150 de Dragon Ball, por lo que tal vez la afirmación era tomando en cuenta solo a Goku de la Saga de Piccolo Daimaō E: ¿Cuál fue su principal impresión la primera vez que conoció a su editor, Torishima-san? T: Me preguntaba si estaba realmente bien para él que entre en el trabajo usando ese tipo de ropa. Me imaginé que un editor superior a Shueisha tendría que llevar un traje. E: ¿Qué clase de persona es Torishima-san? T: Él es un tipo que no oculta nada. Pero esto también significa que me va a decir lo que quiera decir. Creo que me conviene. Las personas que tienen cosas son difíciles para mí leer, por lo que no sería nada bueno. E: ¿Cree usted que Torishima-san tiene su mira en la dominación del mundo?'''Esta es una referencia al Dr. Mashirito, la parodia infame del primer editor de Akira Toriyama Kazuhiko Torishima creado por el Dr. Slump. Mashirito está obsesionado con la dominación del mundo. T: Probablemente no es el objetivo de dominar el mundo, pero yo diría que es sin duda el objetivo de dominar algo. '''E: Si usted debe convertirse en un artista de manga en su próxima encarnación, ¿qué clase de editor le gustaría tener? T: Alguien que no rechazará mis ideas sería agradable. E: ¿Qué opinas que el Dr. Mashirito este haciendo ahora? T: Creo que todavía está tramando algo. Pensar en una u otra forma de gobernar el mundo a pesar de que él ha sido reducido a un solo bolt.Después de ser derrotados por Arale y compañía. en numerosas ocasiones a lo largo de Dr. Slump, el Dr. Mashirito convierte a sí mismo en un robot. Pero en una batalla final que ha arruinado en mil pedazos, lo que reduce su cuerpo a una sola tuerca y tornillo. E: ¿Por qué usted se conviertió en un artista de manga? T: En un primer momento por el dinero. Me gustaría dejar mi trabajo y no tenía nada que hacer, y dio la casualidad de que Jump estaba tomando presentaciones de manga, así que traté de enviar algo. Después de que se trataba de la determinación. E: ¿A qué edad empezaste a dibujar manga? T: Si es de solo de hacer garabatos que están hablando, entonces ya en preescolar. Pero no fue hasta que me presenté en Jump que por primera vez completé un trabajo real, cuando tenía alrededor de 23 .... E: ¿Qué crees que es lo más necesario para convertirse en un artista de manga? T: Francamente, creo que es necesario el buen gusto. Hay muchas partes del trabajo en el esfuerzo por sí solo no puede conseguir a través. Es por eso que creo que alguien que se esfuerza mucho pero no tiene sabor no llegar tan lejos como alguien que tal vez no sea tan experto, pero tiene buen gusto. E: ¿Cuándo piensa las composiciones para su manga? T: Por lo general no pienso nada en absoluto, y Torishima-san me va a llamar y me preguntan si me he decidido en la historia todavía. Cuando él me pide que, algo va a aparecer en mi mente como un relámpago. E: ¿Qué haría usted si su hijo Sasuke-kun dice que quiere convertirse en un artista de manga en el futuro? T: Probablemente me fastidiaría, pero si eso es lo que él quiere, supongo que habría nada que pudiera hacer. E: ¿Qué tipo de manga quieres dibujar después de esto? T: Vamos a ver ... tal vez una de cinco páginas manga serializado sería bueno. Referencias Categoría:Entrevistas a Akira Toriyama Categoría:Libros